Taris/Leyendas
| sector = Sector Ojoster, Subector Taris | sistema = Sistema TarisStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook | soles = TarisStar Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide | lunas = Luna RogueStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Part 4 | coord =N-7 | distancia = | dia =24 horas estándar''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' | año =314 días locales | clase = Terrestre''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' | diametro = 12.200 kilómetros (7.576,2 millas) | atmosfera = Mezcla de oxígeno, Tipo I | clima = Templado y controlado | gravedad =estándar | terreno = Urbano, previamente oceánico | interes = Tierra Prometida (posiblemente); antes: Ciudad Alta, Ciudad Media, Ciudad Baja, Ciudad Subterránea, pista de motos swoop, Torre Jedi | fauna =Tachs | flora =Kelp | especies = Humanos, rakghouls, nekghouls . | otrasespecies = Antes: muchas especies, incluyendo twi'leks, rodianos, trandoshanos, niktos, etc. | idioma = Básico Galáctico Estándar | poblacion = De 6 mil millones (antes de la Guerra Civil Jedi) a mil millones (reconstrucción) | ciudades = Ecumenópolis | imports = Antes: comida, materia prima | exports = Antes: cerveza tarisiana | afiliacion = *Autoridad Civil de Taris *República GalácticaThe Essential Atlas * El Intercambio *Mandalorianos *Orden Jedi *Imperio Sith *Proscritos (Era Oscura) *Consejo de Sistemas Neutrales *Imperio Galáctico *Imperio Zsinj *Nueva República *Imperio Oscuro *Remanente Imperial *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Alianza Galáctica }} Taris era un planeta urbano en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, sede de varios eventos clave en la Guerra Civil Jedi, incluyendo la Batalla de Taris. Fue un planeta tan esplendoroso que rivalizaba con el propio Coruscant. También fue el blanco de un bombardeo planetario masivo que dañó bastante la reputación del Imperio Sith de Darth Malak. En el curso de los milenios siguientes el planeta fue reconstruido y se recuperó, aunque nunca al grado de su antigua gloria. Descripción Terreno Taris fue una ecumenópolis en el sentido que la totalidad de su masa continental estaba ocupada por una gran ciudad. Sin embargo la mayor parte de la superficie del planeta estaba cubierta por un gran océano el cual era rico en algas kelp, que era usado como fuente de alimento para la población. Desafortunadamente la contaminación acabaría con las granjas de kelp, lo cual produjo un serio problema de escasez de comida. La ciudad como tal se formó durante un siglo de prosperidad, una hazaña notable si consideramos que otras ecumenópolis como Nar Shadda lo hicieron en varios siglos''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' o milenios. Las torres de la ciudad eran altas y brillantes, poseedoras de una apariencia redondeada, única en su estilo. Sin embargo, bajo el exterior de Taris se escondía una realidad muy distinta producto de muchos años de opresión y ausencia de la ley. En la Ciudad Baja de Taris la población, principalmente no humanos, vivía en desesperantes condiciones de pobreza. Ellos estaban impedidos de entrar en la Ciudad Alta, donde la opulencia de la gente acaudalada les brindaba mejores condiciones de vida. Luego del bombardeo causado por el Imperio Sith, la gran ciudad quedó destruida por mucho tiempo. Siglos después se inició una difícil reconstrucción, pero todavía mucho de Taris quedó en ruinas. Fauna y flora ]]Por ser una ecumenópilis, Taris no contaba con una extensa vida animal o vegetal nativa. Sólo algunas especies importantes son de notar.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement En la Ciudad Alta había perros emplumados que eran usados como mascotas. También había unos grandes lagartos que fueron domesticados y usados para tirar la basura hacia la Ciudad Baja. Respecto a la vida salvaje, el simio tach era apreciado por una glándula en su cabeza que era un importante ingrediente de la famosa cerveza tarisiana. .]]Los rakghoul eran la especie más peligrosa de Taris, y ocuparon la Ciudad Subterránea. Se trataba de humanos mutados por la Plaga Rakghoul, que los transformaba en criaturas salvajes que atacaban de forma indiscriminada a cualquier ser vivo. Una víctima de dicho ataque podía a su vez convertirse en otro rakghoul. Los océanos de Taris poseían una variedad de alga kelp, que era cultivada por su valor alimenticio. La contaminación industrial acabaría con la mayor parte del kelp y lo que quedaba fue consumido por los nobles tarisinos hasta llevarlo a la extinción. Historia Crecimiento Siglos antes que Taris llegara a ser el mayor centro de actividad galáctica una flota de naves humanas de origen desconocido llegó al planeta. Los colonos construyeron una ciudad bajo tierra que de acuerdo a Rukil se convertiría en la Tierra Prometida. Ellos fueron gobernados por la Autoridad Civil de Taris. Con el tiempo la gran ciudad cubrió por completo el terreno disponible formándose la Ciudad Subterránea. Conforme la población crecía se construyó una ciudad encima de la existente formándose lo que eventualmente sería la Ciudad Baja. Ella corrió la misma suerte siendo cubierta por la Ciudad Media y al final por la Ciudad Alta. La Tierra Prometida terminaría abandonada y dejada en el olvido. El kelp y la fauna marina se convirtieron en la única fuente de alimento pues no había lugar en tierra para agricultura o ganadería. Eventualmente otras especies alienígenas se establecieron en Taris. La República fijó su atención en el planeta el cual empezó a prosperar. La ubicación de Taris en un importante eje de transporte hiperespacial cercano a la Hiperruta conocida como Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, y fue llamado el "Coruscant del Borde Exterior". Así Taris llegó a ser una ecumenópolis con una ciudad que cubría por completo el planeta y una grandiosidad que rivalizaba con la mismísima capital galáctica, Coruscant. Sin embargo, no todo el planeta estaba cubierto por construcciones ya que Taris tenía un océano a diferencia de otros planeta-ciudades como Coruscant o Nar Shadda. Decadencia En 4.086 ABY Taris recibió una muy dura calificación en la Guía Estelar de Trampeta por los inconvenientes que el autor de la guía tuvo durante su viaje.The New Essential Guide to Droids'' Si bien ese incidente no tuvo influencia en el porvenir del planeta, sí es una muestra del nivel de decadencia por el que Taris estaba pasando. Durante el tiempo de la República la Plaga Rakghoul llegó a la Ciudad Subterránea, lo que obligó a sus habitantes a abandonarla. Esto dejó desatendido el sistema de drenaje de las ciudades superiores el cual fue invadido por rakghouls y esclavizadores gamorreanos, aunque continuaba funcionando. Con frecuencia los rakghouls se escabullían en el turboascensor y llegaban a la Ciudad Baja causando caos, pero eran rechazados por los residentes. Guerra Civil Tras un siglo de prosperidad Taris perdió importancia cuando nuevas y cortas rutas comerciales fueron encontradas. Para este momento la Tierra Prometida ya había sido redescubierta. La industria en el planeta encontró una fuente de energía barata pero contaminante que destruyó el ecosistema del océano y a su vez la fuente de alimento de la población. En medio del pánico por una hambruna, los nobles de Taris acapararon los recursos marinos restantes. Alrededor del 4.056 ABY, un siglo antes de la Guerra Civil Jedi, las clases bajas se enfrentaron a los nobles en una guerra civil en la cual la Tierra Prometida fue perdida una vez más hasta el punto que se le consideró mas un leyenda que un hecho. Al final, los nobles resultaron victoriosos. Las prisiones en Taris fueron insuficientes para recluir a todos los rebeldes por lo que los nobles empezaron a enviar en exilio a la Ciudad Subterránea tanto a los rebeldes como a sus descendientes. Los exiliados se convirtieron en proscritos, quienes formaron un asentamiento donde sufrían los estragos del hambre y los ataques de rakghouls. Además de la escasez de alimentos, sucedió que la mayor parte de rebeldes eran alienígenas por lo que los nobles mostraron gran prejuicio contra los no humanos enviándolos de la Ciudad Alta a la Baja, e incluso los penalizaban si subían sin algún permiso. La opresión humanocéntrica obligó a los habitantes de la Ciudad Baja a centrar sus esperanzas fuera del planeta. Naturalmente, esto le dio a Taris una mala reputación entre los demás planetas. La Ciudad Media sin embargo mostró más tolerancia con los alienígenas y los humanos pobres. Las Motos Swoop, Pandillas y la República 136px|thumb|right|La Torre Jedi en la Ciudad AltaSe cree que las motos swoop eran originarias de Taris y para el 4.000 ABY las carreras eran un gran espectáculo que se transmitía a la galaxia entera con un sistema de boyas hiperespaciales. Conjuntamente hubo un incremento de las apuestas patrocinadas por la Corporación Czerka. La popularidad de Taris le convirtió en el centro del Circuito Galáctico de Carreras Swoop. Las motos swoop fueron el vehículo característico de las pandillas que tomaron la Ciudad Baja, muchas de las cuales oprimían a los ciudadanos, luchaban entre ellas, y competían en el Inicio de Temporada Tarisiano. Entre las pandillas destacaron los Beks Ocultos como una especie de autoridad en los niveles bajos controlando a otros grupos como los Vulkars Negros, en una rivalidad que desencadenó una guerra de pandillas en 3.976 ABY. Asimismo, fue en esta época que la organización criminal Intercambio se estableció en el planeta, sobornando a la Autoridad Civil de Taris para continuar con sus actividades. También en 3.976 ABY, poco antes de la guerra de pandillas y las Guerras Mandalorianas, la Torre Jedi fue construida en la Ciudad Alta. Taris ingresó al Senado Galáctico en 3.966 ABY. Haydel Goravvus fue su primer representante, logrando la admisión con el secreto apoyo de las Industrias Lhosan las cuales empezaron a patrocinar las carreras swoop. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas 270px|thumb|left|Taris durante las Guerras Mandalorianas Aproximadamente en el año 3.964 ABY la guerra entre la República y los Guerreros Mandalorianos llegó a Taris, tiempo en el que el capitán Saul Karath comandaba la armada de la República que protegía al planeta. Taris tuvo mucha importancia por su cercanía con las zonas en conflicto y por esa razón contó con una Base Militar propia en la Ciudad Alta la cual, junto a la Torre Jedi, sirvieron de punto de partida para la campaña ofensiva que el Jedi Revan y su aprendiz Malak iniciaron contra los mandalorianos. En esa época el grupo de neo cruzados mandalorianos ya se había infiltrado dentro de la estructura de Taris, obteniendo a los esclavos que pertenecían al Intercambio y disolviendo a la Autoridad Civil de Taris. Como resultado el Intercambio abandonó el planeta, y si bien los Jedi liberaron a los esclavos no pudieron eliminar la presencia mandaloriana. Industrias Lhosan había desplegado actividades mineras empleando a los residentes de la Ciudad Baja como obreros. Sin embargo, las pandillas swoop amenazaban sus intereses lo que les hizo considerar abandonar Taris. Las autoridades locales trataron de convencer a Lhosan de quedarse, y que tanto ellos como los Jedi se ocuparían de las pandillas. Poco después, la masacre de aprendices Jedi y la fuga del supuesto autor de ese hecho, el también aprendiz Zayne Carrick, hicieron que Industrias Lhosan confirmara su decisión de irse. El desempleo que siguió fue detonante para muchas revueltas en todo Taris. 136px|thumb|right|La Ciudad Baja durante la Ocupación.Por su parte, el Canciller de la República se mostró sospechoso del ingreso de Taris al Senado y envió por el senador Goravvus. Jervo Thalien, Jefe de Industrias Lhosan y responsable de los sobornos que permitieron dicho ingreso, entró en pánico y contrató mercenarios para capturar al senador antes.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1 Sin embargo el senador desapareció dejando el planeta en un caos político. Es en estas circunstancias que los Jedi fueron llamados al Templo de Coruscant dejando a los tarisianos a su suerte. Los militares de la República también salieron del planeta dejando una pequeña base. Desprotegida, Taris pronto fue invadida por el ejército Mandaloriano. Ellos estaban dirigidos por Cassus Fett quien tomó tanto la Torre Jedi como la Base Militar, usándolos para dirigir los ataques a la República. Los tarisianos trataron de organizar una resistencia en base a tácticas de guerrillas, que incluyó la participación de pandillas swoop tales como los Beks Ocultos. Luego de la Batalla de Malachor V en 3.960 ABY, los derrotados mandalorianos aparentemente abandonaron el planeta o en todo caso fueron expulsados por Revan y Malak. Como resultado, la Torre Jedi y la Base Militar quedaron desiertas, el Intercambio retomó su presencia y se convirtió en la principal autoridad, y la Corporación Czerka volvió a patrocinar las carreras swoop. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi [[Archivo:Taris surf.jpg|thumb|190px|left|thumb|La Espiral Endar sobre Taris.]] Aunque Taris tenía presencia militar de la República, no tuvo ninguna trascendencia desde la Primera Batalla de Taris. Esto cambiaría cuando el Imperio Sith conquistó casi todo el Borde Exterior convirtiendo al planeta en el último bastión de la República en ese sector. En 3.956 ABY el Senado Galáctico envió la nave Espiral Endar en un intento de reforzar las defensas. A bordo iban personajes importantes como el piloto Carth Onasi, la caballero Jedi Bastila Shan y un amnésico Revan (quien pensaba era un simple soldado). Ya en órbita sobre Taris, la nave fue atacada y abordada por fuerzas Sith en un intento de capturar a la Bastila y obtener su habilidad especial "meditación de batalla". Ella pudo escapar a bordo en una cápsula de evacuación. Carth Onasi y Revan la siguieron momentos antes de que la nave explotara. La cápsula de Bastila aterrizó afuera de la Ciudad Subterránea. Los Vulkars Negros fueron los primeros en llegar a ella, capturándola (al menos así lo pensaron) y teniéndola como esclava y premio para el campeón de las carreras swoop. Revan y Carth aterrizaron en la Ciudad Alta y, tras conocer a la Bek Oculto Mission Vao y su amigo wookiee Zaalbar, descubrieron lo que había ocurrido con Bastila. Las fuerzas Sith habían ya tomado control del planeta, encontrando escasa resistencia y capturando la base militar y la Torre Jedi. Darth Malak, el Jedi convertido en Sith y líder de la armada, ordenó poner a Taris en cuarentena impidiendo que las naves entren o salgan mientras buscaban a Bastila Shan. Cualquier nave que ignorara sus órdenes sería destruída por la flota Sith estacionada alrededor del planeta. Los accesos a las distintas Ciudades dentro de Taris también estaban bloquedos por soldados Sith, incluso ingresaron a la Ciudad Subterránea protegiéndose de la plaga rakghoul por medio de un suero. La búsqueda sin embargo fue infructuosa, y a esto no ayudó la lucha entre las pandillas Bek y Vulkars. [[Archivo:Taris.jpg|right|thumb|140px|Taris, visto desde la Espiral Endar.]] Brejik, líder de los Vulkar Negros, esperaba ganar el Inicio de Temporada Tarisino y así reclutar miembros para su pandilla. Para eso robó un acelerador prototipo de los Beks Ocultos y ofreció a Shan como premio de la carrera. Esta fue la oportunidad de Revan y Onasi para rescatar a Shan. Ellos cooperaron con los Beks para recuperar el acelerador y luego decidieron que Revan corriera en la carrera, ganándola. Brejik sin embargo acusó a Revan de hacer trampa y se negó a soltar a Bastila, pero ella fácilmente escapó de su celda y usó la Fuerza para ayudar a Revan a eliminar a Brejik y sus guardias Vulkar. Revan, Carth y Bastila se reunieron después con Canderous Ordo, un mercenario mandaloriano que trabajaba para el señor del crimen local y miembro del Intercambio Davik Kang. Ordo estaba impresionado con la actuación de Revan y le ofreció un plan para escapar de la cuarentena en Taris. Para ello se hicieron con el droide utilitario T3-M4 el cual era capaz de burlar el sistema de seguridad de la Base Militar Sith donde se encontraban los códigos necesarios para pasar el bloqueo. Después de conseguir los códigos, ellos se dirigieron a robar la nave de Kang, el Halcón de Ébano. thumb|190px|left|La destrucción de Taris.A bordo de su nave, el Leviatán, Darth Malak decidió que la espera por Bastila había terminado y ordenó a su flota abrir fuego contra el planeta. En la superficie, Revan y Canderous pudieron vencer a Davik y a su guardaespaldas Calo Nord y hacerse del Halcón de Ébano. Después de recoger a sus compañeros pudieron escapar del planeta justo a tiempo, pues el bombardeo había comenzado. Las ciudades de Taris fueron aniquiladas durante el bombardeo orbital Sith. Aunque se cree que los Proscritos de la Ciudad Subterránea y algunos ciudadanos de la Ciudad Baja pudieron haber sobrevivido, la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la superficie del planeta murieron con muy pocas excepciones, como por ejemplo Calo Nord. El bombardeo de Taris es considerado como el más trágico suceso de la Guerra Civil Jedi y que además resultaría inútil pues Bastila Shan, junto a Revan, lograrían escapar de la destrucción lo que luego sellaría el destino de Malak. Sin esperanzas de recibir ayuda de la República, un puñado de autoridades e intelectuales tarisinos sobrevivientes decidieron esconderse en un almacén blindado. Allí se mantendrían congelados en bloques de carbonita hasta que la República retomara el control, programando un droide para despertarlos llegado el momento. La Era Oscura thumb|Base Sith de Taris antes de su destrucciónPrevio al ataque, los Proscritos habían salido de la Ciudad Subterránea en búsqueda de la Tierra Prometida. Allí ellos encontraron un refugio que los protegió del bombardeo, aunque tuvieron que lidiar con la destrucción de los edificios, el equipo y droides. Los Proscritos empezaron de cero la tarea de construir una civilización y mantuvieron siempre un escogido, un "Prometido", que debía estar a cargo y a la vez recordar los trágicos hechos que los llevaron allí. Por generaciones, los Proscritos trataron de sobrevivir. Ellos estaban protegidos de la plaga rakghoul por medio de un suero que les había facilitado Revan antes de su partida. Sin embargo, rakghouls más evolucionados aparecieron volviendo inútil su protección. Los Proscritos abandonaron la Tierra Prometida y llegaron a la Ciudad Subterránea, denominándose a si mismos Tarisinos. Desafortunadamente la hambruna, el envenenamiento por radiación y los ataques de rakghouls seguían diezmándolos. Las últimas generaciones habían perdido mucha de la información sobre su pasado al punto que ignoraban cómo habían llegado a su situación actual. Eventualmente, ellos también perecerían. Como resultado, el planeta quedó deshabitado por bastante tiempo. Esfuerzos de Reconstrucción thumb|180px|right|Aspecto de Taris durante la reconstrucción.Unos 300 años después de la devastación del planeta y diez años antes de la firma el Tratado de Coruscant, la República Galáctica inició los esfuerzos para reconstruir Taris. A la cabeza de dichos esfuerzos se encontraba la Gobernadora Saresh, estacionada en la Base de Reclamación Olaris, pero los avances se veían frenados por diversos problemas incluyendo lo peligroso del terreno, la vida salvaje y en especial la presencia de rakghouls. Durante la Guerra Fría se identificó que los rakghouls se desplazaban por debajo de las ruinas de Taris por medio de túneles subterráneos lo que les permitía aparecer de improviso en casi cualquier lugar. Para detenerlos, la Gobernadora Saresh ordenó sellar esos túneles por medio de cargas explosivas, lo que redujo los ataques lo suficiente para continuar con las labores de reconstrucción. Mientras tanto, arqueólogos y excavadores encontraron que los rakghouls parecían concentrarse en ciertos lugares donde había restos óseos antiguos. Por medio de análisis de ADN se encontró un parentesco entre los rakghouls y los huesos, dejando abierta la posibilidad de que los monstruos recordaran quienes eran y estuvieran defendiendo dichos lugares demostrando signos de inteligencia, algo impensable hasta entonces. Los esfuerzos para combatir la plaga rakghoul dieron con archivos donde se revelaba que los Sith habían desarrollado un suero para prevenirla tiempo antes del bombardeo. Desafortunadamente, los datos de ese suero habían caído en manos de piratas. Tras ser recuperados, se encontró que el suero era sólo parcialmente funcional, por lo que se necsitarían nuevos estudios para actualizarlo. En otro aspecto de la investigación de rakghouls, se hizo videovigilancia de un grupo de ellos con cámaras lo cual reveló que algunos rakghouls habían desarrollado la capacidad de usar la Fuerza. Esta nueva especie, los Nekghouls, eran más fuertes, inteligentes y peligrosos que los rakghouls comunes. Muy aparte, el Ejército de la República formó parte activa en el aseguramiento de la superficie. Ellos encontraron los restos de la Espiral Endar en una región conocida como la Ciudad Hundida. Se creyó que los datos que la nave pudiera tener del ataque orbital ocurrido 300 años antes ayudaría en la prevención de futuros bombardeos, por lo que se envió una expedición a recabarlos. Dichos soldados tuvieron que enfrentar a piratas y saqueadores, pero con la ayuda de refuerzos pudieron obtener la información para un futuro análisis. Pese a la victoria, la situación para la mayor parte de soldados era crítica. No solo tenían que enfrentar escasez de recursos, alimento y agua, sino también la corrupción de algunos de sus miembros. Fue por esos motivos que varios soldados consideraron incluso desertar de sus funciones. Otra dificultad que se tuvo que enfrentar fue el hallazgo de contenedores de un gas neurotóxico llamado "titroxinato" en las ruinas de la fábrica ChemWorks. Dichos recipientes estaban siendo extraídos y vendidos en el mercado negro. A fin de evitar que los químicos se dispersaran por el suelo de Taris se dispuso que los químicos sean recuperados antes o en su defecto, destruidos. Estos no fueron los únicos despojos peligrosos en la superficie del planeta, también se encontraron campos minados que de alguna manera resistieron el bombardeo y que debieron ser desactivados. Por último, rumores de un antiguo motor acelerador usado en las viejas carreras swoop motivó que sea buscado en los terrenos pantanosos de Taris. Pese a los problemas, hubo tiempo para investigar la historia de los viejos tarisinos. En la zona conocida como Estación de Transporte 5 se hallaron los registros de los sobrevivientes al bombardeo y su trágico viaje en búsqueda de la Tierra Prometida. Además, allí también se encontró al Archivo, el búnquer diseñado por los antiguos gobernantes para congelarse a sí mismos, y dicha información fue compartida con los historiadores de la República. La Contraofensiva Imperial El Imperio consideraba al ruinoso paisaje de Taris como un monumento al poder de los Sith, por lo que la reconstrucción del planeta representaba una afrenta a su orgullo que debía ser detenida. El encargado de dicha misión fue Darth Gravus quien, en compañía de su aprendiz Thana Vesh, organizó la contraofensiva imperial desde su base en Guarnición del Lago Tóxico. Primero se ordenó la destrucción de la artillería enemiga instalada en la vecindad de la base y posteriormente se concentró en acabar con el comandante Kom Orda, que lideraba las fuerzas de la República. Para tal efecto, hizo reducir sus fuerzas cathar y acabó con su campamento de francotiradores y caminantes blindados por medio de un ataque orbital. El golpe de gracia ocurrió en el escondite de Orda en el pantano Tularan. Tras una cruenta lucha que se extendió por las ruinas del planeta, las fuerzas restantes de la República lideradas por el Maestro Jedi Cerik fueron ubicadas en el espaciopuerto de la Base Olaris. Se organizó un ataque frontal que empezó destruyendo sus escudos y luego se combatió calle a calle hasta llegar al espaciopuerto, donde se eliminó los sistemas de defensa y se sobrecargó las líneas de energía, inutilizando efectivamente la base. Cerik activó el sistema de autodestrucción y trató de ganar tiempo para que los civiles evacúen, pero fue en vano. El ataque imperial acabó con él terminando de forma definitiva con el esfuerzo de recolonización del planeta. Paralelamente, otros Sith investigaban la manera de utilizar a los rakghouls como armas contra la República. Para ello, se les lanzó hacia las bases enemigas bien por medio de desechos radioactivos para empujarlos o de feromonas para atraerlos. Además, se eliminó a los investigadores de la República y a los Jedi que intentaban entrenar a las nuevas especies de rakghouls, los temibles nekghouls. Otra fuerza incómoda para el Imperio por su carácter combativo fueron los colonos cathar. Para reducir su poderío, se buscó acabar con su espíritu eliminado a su líder, el carismático Bashun, mientras se trasmitía su ejecución por holomensaje. También se ensayó un suero que quitaba de plano el deseo de lucha de los cathar, convirtiéndoles en cobardes. A pesar de la victoria imperial, la República ideó un plan secreto para introducir gran cantidad de naves de guerra en el planeta. El Sith Lord Vago se percató de dicho plan y organizó un equipo de ataque que ubicó el hangar donde se encontraban las naves después de batallar contra los remanentes del ejército de la República que luchaban en base a tácticas de guerrilla. El ataque final permitió plantar faros de señalización en el hangar, el cual fue bombardeado desde el espacio. Guerras Clon Miles de años después, durante los últimos días de la República y las Guerras Clon (22 al 19 ABY), el venido a menos mundo de Taris estaba representado en el Senado Galáctico por Kin Robb. Conforme las batallas se acercaban al espacio de Taris, ella incorporó al planeta en el Consejo de Sistemas Neutrales que estaba dirigido por la Duquesa Satine Kryze. Robb espera que esa decisión mantuviera su mundo alejado del conflicto.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Periodo Imperial y Hechos Finales En los años que siguieron a la Batalla de Endor (4 DBY), Taris era parte del Imperio del Señor de la Guerra Zsinj. El planeta fue liberado por un esfuerzo combinado de la Nueva República y el Imperio Galáctico en 7 DBY, regresando al control imperial hasta el 11 DBY, cuando el imperio finalmente se desintegró y Taris se unió a la Nueva República. Si bien Taris fue conquistada por el Remanente Imperial en 17 DBY, esto no duró mucho tiempo. Taris cayó bajo el control de los Yuuzhan Vong en la guerra que ellos libraron contra la Alianza Galáctica (25 DBY - 29 DBY). Tras la derrota de los invasores, el planeta recobró su libertad. En el 40 DBY el famoso cazarrecompensas Boba Fett tenía una residencia en Taris. Él una vez hizo un trabajo en la Ciudad Subterránea y tenía malos recuerdos de la experiencia. Además regresó al planeta para investigar la posible ubicación de la kaminoana Taun We, y sin saberlo conoció a su nieta.Bloodlines Infraestructura y negocios La ciudad de Taris era usualmente dividida en cuatro niveles: la Ciudad Alta, la Ciudad Media, la Ciudad Baja y la Ciudad Subterránea. Se creía sin embargo en la existencia de un quinto nivel, aunque era considerado sólo parte de una leyenda. La Ciudad Alta thumb|left|La Ciudad Alta de Taris. La Ciudad Alta era un área hermosa habitada por los ricos y poderosos, que vivían en las partes más altas de los altos rascacielos que dominaban el paisaje planetario. Aquí las clases privilegiadas se rodeaban de las galas de la prosperidad, sin hacer caso al sufrimiento y la opresión de aquellos forzados a vivir más abajo. El acceso a la Ciudad Alta era restringido para los no humanos, aunque había algunos no humanos notables como la comerciante de droides twi’lek Janice Hall, Ajuur el hutt y el duelista rodiano Twitch. En un punto antes de o durante las Guerras Mandalorianas la Orden Jedi estableció una academia satélite de entrenamiento en Taris, públicamente como un medio para preparar a sus estudiantes para los deberes rigurosos de patrullar el Borde Exterior. Era tan benéfica esta relación entre los Jedi y las autoridades tarisianas que los dignatarios planetarios pidieron en vano más Jedis. La amenaza inminente de los mandalorianos hizo imposible este deseo, pues todos los graduados del enclave se alistaron para combate de primera línea. Se presume que la academia (bajo el liderazgo de Lucien Draay) fue destruida o abandonada en algún momento antes o después del 3.964 ABY, antes de la ocupación Sith posterior. En la Ciudad Alta se encontraban una cantina famosa por su cuadrilátero de duelos propiedad de Ajuur el hutt y la instalación médica de Zelka Forn, que tenía la reputación de poder curar todas las enfermedades menos la infame plaga de rakghoul. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi fue establecida una base militar Sith en la Ciudad Alta, y sus calles eran fuertemente patrulladas por soldados Sith. La Ciudad Media thumb|190px|La Ciudad Media de Taris.La Ciudad Media era el nivel más poblado de Taris. Ahí vivían las clases media y trabajadora de la población humana, donde se encontraban numerosos propietarios de pequeños negocios. Swoops y aero deslizadores surcaban las vías de tráfico aéreo a través de las avenidas entre los edificios. La Ciudad Media era el área mas grande ya que muchos edificios estaban incluídos en la jurisdicción del "área media". Después del segundo escape del Jedi fugitivo Zayne Carrick hubo motines masivos en la Ciudad Media, que causaron extensos daños. Si bien la Ciudad Media no estaba exenta de crimen, sí era una zona más pacífica que los niveles inferiores de Taris. La Ciudad Baja thumb|left|la Ciudad Baja de Taris en el [[3.964 ABY.]] La Ciudad Baja era hogar de la gente pobre que no pertenecía a las clases privilegiadas de la sociedad. Los aliens eran comunes aquí, pues era la única área donde podían vivir legalmente. Una atracción popular de la Ciudad Baja era la Cantina de Javyar. Aquí un hutt llamado Zax les daba trabajo a los cazarrecompensas como intermediario de su jefe de facto, David Kang. El control de las calles de la Ciudad Baja era fuente de rivalidad entre pandillas swoop, cuyos pilotos competían en las carreras swoop, un deporte popular en Taris y otros planetas (como Tatooine y Manaan) desde el 4.000 ABY. Las pandillas swoop más importantes eran los Beks Ocultos, dirigidos por Gadon Thek, y los Vulkars Negros, dirigidos por Brejik, otrora protegido de Gadon y al que Mission Vao llamaba traidor pues solía ser un Bek Oculto . Mission y Gadon consideraban a Brejik el responsable de la guerra callejera entre los Beks y los Vulkars. En los barrios bajos de la Ciudad Baja la decadencia urbana era innegable. Las calles estaban llenas de basura, y vehículos y ventanas destruidos hacían recordar las violentos enfrentamientos entre las pandillas swoop por el control. Los habitantes de la Ciudad Baja luchaban por sobrevivir entre los despojos urbanos. La Ciudad Subterránea thumb|right|La [[Ciudad Subterránea tarisiana.]] La Ciudad Subterránea, una aldea al nivel del suelo bajo los inmensos rascacielos de Taris, era un área oscura y salvaje habitada por los Proscritos, gente cuyos ancestros fueron expulsados de la ciudad por sus crímenes. Los Proscritos nunca veían el cielo en sus vidas miserables, y nadie esperaba que sus vidas mejoraran… excepto Rukil, un anciano que su aldea consideraba loco por sus historias acerca de la Tierra Prometida, una colonia autosuficiente construida mucho antes de la fundación de la Ciudad Subterránea. Nadie creía esas historias, y muchos aldeanos consideraban que sólo de daban a la gente falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo, se dice que el amnésico Revan ayudó a Rukil a descubrir la ubicación de la Tierra Prometida, permitiendo a muchos oriundos de la Ciudad Subterránea viajar allá. Muchos Proscritos murieron de hambre y enfermedades, y los rakghouls mataron aún más. thumb|left|El [[Pacto Jedi combate rakghouls en la Ciudad Subterránea.]] El terreno alrededor de la aldea de la Ciudad Subterránea era muy peligroso debido a los rakghouls, bestias semi-humanoides que podían infectar a los humanos con la enfermedad de rakghoul. Los Proscritos tenían que aislar a los infectados del resto de la sociedad pues inevitablemente mutarían a rakghouls. Aproximadamente en el 4.000 ABY Taris se convirtió en una base de operaciones de contrabando del Intercambio y su representante, el jefe criminal local Davik Kang. Davik era rápido para enviar a sus cazarrecompensas personales (algunos tan notables como Calo Nord y Canderous Ordo) para lidiar con aquellos que le debían algo. Entre bastidores El planeta se creó para el videojuego ''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' y es el primer planeta del juego, así como el único en que el jugador no puede usar poderes de la Fuerza con su personaje por no conocer aún su sensibilidad hacia ésta. El nombre del planeta Taris puede haber estado inspirado o haber derivado del de la ciudad de París. Taris es predominantemente una gran ciudad con un sector culto (la Ciudad Alta) y existe una clara similitud entre los nombres, no solo por cambiar en una única consonante, sino por la pronunciación en inglés de ambas palabras (/''Téris''/ /''Péris''/). Sin embargo la pronunciación varía entre la población y mientras que unos pronuncian /''Téris''/ otros pronuncian /''Táris''/. El sistema de clases impuesto por los antropocéntricos humanos tarisianos en la población alienígena puede aludir al Apartheid impuesto en Sudáfrica de 1948 a 1994. En ambas situaciones razas o especies diferentes fueron separadas entre sí con un grupo teniendo acceso a los privilegios (en este caso los Derechos de Inteligencia) y mejores condiciones de vida, mientras el resto los tenía prohibidos por verse diferentes o ser de otra especie. En Taris la población alienígena estaba confinada en los guetos saturados de criminales de la Ciudad Baja mientras que los humanos vivían en las más ricas Ciudades Media y Alta. Bajo el Apartheid se obligaba a la población no blanca a vivir por ley en unos distritos marginados (townships) que muchas veces carecían de electricidad o agua corriente. El concepto de la historia de dos clases de ciudadanos, una viviendo en mejores condiciones que la otra, es también un elemento temático clásico de la ciencia ficción, como por ejemplo los eloi y los morlocks de la novela ''La máquina del tiempo'' de H.G. Wells o [[wikipedia:es:¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?|''¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?]] de Phillip K. Dick filmada por Ridley Scout como ''Blade Runner, en la que aparecían humanos y replicantes. Taris será un planeta jugable en ''Star Wars: The Old Republic''. Apariciones right|thumb|250px|Taris en el [[1 ABY/Leyendas|1 ABY.]] *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fuentes *Rakghoul (Wizards of the Coast) *Taris (Lucas Arts) *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Adascorp Fiscal Period Financial Report and Outlook'' Notas y referencias }} * Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con los mandalorianos Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Lugares de Taris Categoría:Planetas terrestres